


Decorated

by smolderingskies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Other, Piercings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolderingskies/pseuds/smolderingskies
Summary: A sexy one-shot with a gender-neutral reader.  You and Junkrat are having sex for the first time, when you stop him because you are nervous about how he will percieve the piercings under your clothes.  Spoiler alert: he loves it.





	Decorated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Overwatch imagines Tumblr, overwatch-summer-reads, as requested by an anonymous asker.

The first time the two of you become intimate, it’s after a mission, and you are both exhilarated about surviving, about the vividness of life that comes with the adrenaline rush.  Junkrat carries you into the first private room he can find, slamming the door, desperately locking his lips with yours.  His enthusiasm is tangible and infectious, his body hot and his hands everywhere, and as he presses you against a wall, lifting you up so your legs are hooked around him, you can feel him, hard, rocking against you.

His fingers tease under the hem of your shirt, snaking up your hips.  You gasp, grabbing his wrist.  He’s panting with want, but says, “What’s the matter, love?  Is this not okay?”  His hand retreats slightly.

You bite your lip.  “I just… I’m a bit, well,  _decorated_  under my clothes, and I’m not really sure if you’re into that–”

“Decorated?”  Eyes popping with interest, Junkrat giggles with his own nervous excitement.  He grins, relieved.  “I’m interested in seeing what you mean, at least.”  He once again hikes up your shirt, and at your nodded approval, strips your chest.  The cold of the air and the wall behind you presses into your skin, giving you goosebumps.  Your nipples harden, and he gazes hungrily first at you, then takes in the piercings on your chest.

He nuzzles your neck, caressing your chest with light fingers as he purrs, “I’ve heard those can really enhance your sensation, you know.  Wanna give it a test drive?”  You were certainly aware of that, but you can’t help but tighten your legs around his waist as he kisses down over your collarbone, and then shifts you up to bring his face level with your nipples, running his entire tongue over one at an excruciatingly slow pace.  He giggles with joy at your little sounds of pleasure.

He moves to the other nipple and attempts to bite it, letting up when you squeak a bit.  “Too much, then,” he mutters, sucking gently this time.  Then he seems done with having you up against the wall, because, shaking, he gently lowers you to the floor.  His gaze roves over your body.

“I’m going to ravish every inch of you,” he breathes between kisses, planted all over your torso, paying attention to your belly and the curve of your hips.  He gives a generous lick to your belly button, and momentarily returns to your nipples, playing with the piercings gently with his teeth, making you gasp with each tease of his tongue.  You arch your back toward him, and he rubs your groin through your pants with an eager hand, kissing along the top of your belt.  

He begins to fumble with your belt, hands shaking, and you laugh.  “Here, let me help,” you say, undoing the belt and the button on your pants.  Junkrat pulls them off roughly, along with your underwear, and cackles gleefully at the sight he’s presented with.  

“Down here, then, too, love?”  He waggles his eyebrows, pleased as punch.  “You weren’t kidding.  Decorated.”  

Inhaling deeply, he enjoys the scent of you for a moment, before flicking the piercing on your sex with his tongue, then moving in for more a more intimate approach.  He is doing things you had previously only imagined with his mouth as you grind against his tongue, moaning with every wave of pleasure.  “Oh, god, Jamie–”

“Not so fast, dear,” he giggles, teasing you for a second, retreating and ghosting his fingers on the inside of your thighs.  Then he returns for more.  With each passing second you can feel yourself desperate for more, more contact, more of  _him._ You rake your nails through his hair, and finally you release, crying out in ecstasy as he continues to move against you.  He finally lifts his head up and grins wolfishly, wiping his lips with the back of a gloved hand.

You take a moment to reorient yourself, for the room to stop spinning.  Then you sit up and approach him once more, hooking a finger on one hand into his belt loop, placing the other hand against his bulging erection.  You say, “Your turn.”


End file.
